


kisses on the necks of best friends

by CallingVersatile



Series: kisses 'verse [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-12 22:56:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7126723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallingVersatile/pseuds/CallingVersatile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>or, how Marinette realizes she likes girls. featuring: sleepovers, video games, and learning how to kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Mari SAVE ME _MARINETTE I SWEAR TO GOD-_ ” 

“USE YOUR BUBBLE USE YOUR BUBBLE”

“AUGH!” 

Alya’s pained yell could be heard downstairs as she died to falling offscreen in their game of New Super Mario Bros. Utterly defeated, she threw down her controller (on her sleeping bag, so it didn’t break) and let out a deep sigh. Marinette rolled her eyes. Her best friend truly did have a flair for the dramatic. 

“You could have just bubbled to me, you know,” she couldn’t help but point out.

“Shut it, nerd. We can’t all be video game savants,” Alya fired back. 

“Okay, you don’t have to be a savant, they show you that on the first-”

“Whatever! Can we play Just Dance?” 

“Ugh, no! Dancing is not a game. I don’t even know why I have it, dancing is terrible.” That wasn’t strictly true, she did know why she had the game…

“Because you love me,” Alya generously supplied. Not what she would have said, but then again, she pretty much only had the game because Alya liked to play it. 

That didn’t mean she was in a dancing mood, though. Just that morning, Chat Noir and her had fought an akuma that had proved ridiculously hard to take down. The conflict with Bass Buster, a disgruntled bass player tired of guitarists stealing the limelight, had taken over an hour. Marinette was sore. She was tired, and honestly, hadn’t she more than earned a night of laziness? 

“Okay, but can we not play Just Dance?” she said. 

“Mariiiii,” Alya groaned. 

“Sorry, I’m just really not feeling it tonight,” Marinette responded sheepishly.

“Alright, I can respect laziness,” Alya responded with a grin. She always did change tack incredibly quickly. “Whaddya wanna do instead?” 

Marinette checked her phone. It was 12:19 a.m. She wasn’t getting tired, exactly. The pile of caffeinated drinks Alya and her had consumed kind of prevented that. But still… 

“Maybe it would be nice to lay down? Those sleeping bags are looking inviting,” Marinette said. Alya nodded. 

This didn’t mean she planned on going to sleep, of course. Laying in your sleeping bag and talking to your best friend was quite possibly the most important part of a sleepover. 

“Alright, let’s do that. You wanna turn off the Wii, and I’ll fix our sleeping bags?” Their sleeping bags, along with any pillows they were allowed to grab from downstairs, were currently sitting in a pile on the floor. They had declined to set them up immediately in favor of snacks and video games, but it couldn’t be avoided forever. 

“Sounds good to me,” Marinette confirmed. 

By the time she had put the controllers back on their charging rack and turned off the Wii and TV, Alya had already worked her bustling, energetic magic. She had positioned their sleeping bags right next to one another, with a row of pillows underneath each one for padding. At the head of their sleeping bags was an extra pillow for each of them. 

Marinette whistled. That girl could clean up like a Miraculous Ladybug. 

“Light on or off?” She asked, walking over to the light switch. 

“Let’s go with off,” Alya said. She had already gotten down to unzip her sleeping bag. Finding the zipper slightly jammed, she elected to try and wriggle into it instead. 

Marinette flipped the light switch. Temporarily blinded while she waited for her eyes to adjust, she just stood there and listened to the sounds of her friend struggling to get into a sleeping bag. 

“Having some trouble?” she asked innocently. 

“Oh, don’t you start.” 

“I don’t know what you’re-” 

“Hah! Got it.” Marinette’s eyesight had adjusted to the point where she could see her friend. Apparently, wriggling had failed Alya, who had finally succeeded in unjamming the zipper. She had to suppress a giggle at her friend’s antics, and her heart swelled a little with affection. 

“Alright, get your butt over here, Mari,” Alya said, unaware of her friend’s amusement. 

Marinette’s own sleeping bag offered far less resistance. She slipped in easily, lying on her side to face Alya, who had done the same. 

For a moment, they both just lay there, breathing in the darkness. Alya was the first to break the silence. 

“Soooooooo,” she said, drawing the syllable out pleasantly. _She really does have the best way of talking_ , Marinette thought fondly. “How ya been?” Marinette snorted. 

“You were with me all day, Alya.” 

“No, but how ya _been_ ,” Alya insisted. “Other than late-30 minutes is really impressive, I gotta admit.” 

Marinette grimaced. Her afternoon class attendance had been one victim of the Akuma attack that her healing light couldn’t fix. But there was no way she could explain that to Alya, so she ignored the comment and hoped her friend wouldn’t press the issue. It was better than lying to her. The girl was like a shark when it came to lies or half-truths, and that aside, Marinette just didn’t like doing it. So she addressed the other part of her question, the one she could talk about. 

“I mean… I’ve been good. Really tired, obviously, but I think things are going really well with Adrien,” she said, growing more excited as she brought up the subject of her crush. Alya had pointed it out before, but she couldn’t help it. Talking about Adrien did funny things to her heart. Besides, it wasn’t as if Alya hadn’t gotten the full Adrien experience from her before. Her shame had long since disappeared. 

“I think I’m doing good at being his friend?” she concluded. Alya laughed softly. 

“Girl, you’re not “doing good” at being his friend,” Alya said. “It’s not a task, you’re his friend. A pretty good one, if you asked me.” 

“You think so?” Marinette said hopefully. 

“I know so,” Alya responded, confident as ever. 

“You’re the best, you know that?” 

“Finally, someone gets it!” 

Marinette snorted again. 

“But actually, about being Adrien’s friend,” Alya continued.

“...Yes?” she responded, slightly on guard. 

“Is that really what you want from him? I mean, I spent a lot of time listening to your fantasies of a romantic getaway with Adrien,” Alya said. 

“Um.” 

“I just feel like I gotta ask before you, pardon the term, friendzone yourself.” 

Oh. Of course it was just Alya looking out for her again. The thing was… Marinette had thought about this herself. It would seem like her interests were rather conflicted-being Adrien’s friend, and being his girlfriend. For some reason, though, she hadn’t felt that conflict. She tried to explain her thoughts to alya. 

“Well, okay, yes, I still definitely want him to whisk me away on a romantic adventure. If I ever say I don’t want that, I’ve probably been replaced by a clone or something.” Alya snorted at her hyperbole, which she took as a sign to continue. 

“But being his friend… that’s what he needs, Alya. You know what his life is like outside of school. And I really do love it, getting to know him. Like, as a friend, not a model in a magazine. I mean, he’s a huge dork-it seems so obvious, but I didn’t know that about him for more than a year. I guess what I’m saying is that… I like this. Being his friend. I don’t need it to change.” 

Alya blinked a couple times, then began to blot at her eyes with her shirt. She sniffed dramatically. 

“I never thought I’d see this day,” she said reverently. 

“You think you’re so hilarious,” Marinette said flatly. 

“Yeah, kind of,” Alya agreed, instantly dropping the act. “Seriously, though, I’m proud of ya. Not objectifying our boy Adrien is good progress.” 

“Objectif-I don’t objectify Adrien!” Marinette said hotly. 

“Not anymore, but you kinda used to, girl. There was a lot of “perfect Adrien” this and “perfect Adrien” that.” 

Okay, maybe her friend had a little bit of a point. Things were different now! In any case, she couldn’t just let her win that easily. 

“That’s rich coming from you, Ms. “Ladybug is hotter than the sun.” At the mention of her favorite superhero, Alya twisted out of her sleeping bag and propped herself up on one arm so she could better glare at Marinette. 

“Excuse you! I do not objectify Ladybug, I appreciate every part of her. Including her thighs,” said Alya, waggling her eyebrows conspiratorially. 

Yeah, that had been a flattering yet extremely weird conversation. Still, she could hardly complain, after all the lovesick babbling Alya had put up with from her. 

Besides, even if she would never admit it to anyone, it was a nice ego boost. 

“Okay, whatever. The point is that I’m his friend now, and that’s what he needs, and I like it,” Marinette reiterated. 

“It doesn’t mean you can never date him, you know,” Alya said. 

“What do you mean?” 

“Seriously? A lot of people get into great relationships that start with friendship. I mean, it’s a fanfiction trope, for crying out loud.” 

“I don’t know,” Marinette said. “Wouldn’t that be sort of disingenuous?” 

“No way. I’m not suggesting that you seduce him under the guise of friendship, Mari. Just that in getting to know him, maybe try to get a sense of his interest. Or how open he is to the idea. I mean, even knowing if he likes girls would be a start.” 

“I guess that wouldn’t be so bad…” 

“And then when you’re having a tender moment, you kiss him!” 

Marinette’s train of thought was soundly and immediately derailed. 

“I can’t-I couldn’t, I mean, just _kiss_ him, kiss Adrien-” Alya cut her off as she began to babble. 

“When the moment’s right! You don’t need to go plant one on him Monday,” her friend said soothingly. 

“I know, I just… Oh my god, I wouldn’t even know what to do!” Marinette said.

“I just told you?” Alya said slowly. 

The other girl continued to fret. 

“No, I mean- kissing! I’ve never kissed anyone before! I’d be terrible and he’d never to be with me!” 

“It’s not that hard, tbh,” Alya said. Marinette stopped. 

“How did you learn, Alya? You need to tell me,” she demanded.

“Uh- I mean, there’s kind of… onlyonewaytolearn,” Alya said, the last five words coming out in such a rush that Marinette barely caught them. As it was, it took her a second to understand their meaning. 

“Only one-oh. Ohh.” 

“Yeah.”

Both girls were silent. After ten seconds of silence, they both abruptly spoke up. 

“Sorry I made this weird, forget-” 

“Can you show me?” 

Alya, who had spoken first, stared at her friend, slightly open mouthed. 

“Only if you want to, that is,” Marinette hurried to add. Maybe this hadn’t been such a good idea. Alya would probably say no, she would think it was weird, she-

“Yeah,” Alya croaked out. Clearing her throat, she tried again. “Yeah. I can show you.” 

Marinette was suddenly all nerves. _Which was ridiculous_ , she told herself. _This is your best friend, she’s just… helping you with something. Something that involves her kissing you. On the lips._

At least she wasn’t the only one. Marinette could tell her friend was nervous from the way she picked at her cuticles. It was a habit Alya had been trying to rid herself of for years, but she’d never managed it. 

Alya closed her eyes and let out a deep breath. She opened them and the confident Alya was back, the one that chased superheroes into the line of fire without a second though. 

“Alright, get your but over here. You’re gonna need to get outta your sleeping bag for this next trick.” 

Heart thumping in her chest, Marinette obliged. She unzipped her sleeping bag and got into a sitting position, legs folded under her. Alya got up from laying down as well, and sat on the ground facing Marinette, their knees just barely touching. 

“Okay, so, the first thing you do,” Alya said, making sure Marinette was listening, “is make sure they want to. Like I said, if the moment’s right, you might just go for it, but that’s like, if he’s holding you and leaning in. And it never hurts to ask.”

“Wouldn’t that ruin the moment?” Marinette couldn’t help but interject. 

“Nah, girl, I used to think that, too. But if you ask the right way, it can be really hot.” 

“How can an interruption be hot?” she said, unconvinced. 

“Lots of reasons, just trust me. So, uh, just so I don’t set a bad example… Mari. Can I kiss you?” 

Marinette had not been expecting Alya to be that direct. Maybe she should have, given that it was Alya, but this really had not been the end to the night she predicted. Caught off guard, it took her a second to respond. 

“I-yes. Yeah. You can.” 

“So, what you wanna do next sort of depends on where you are. Basically, you wanna initiate some sort of contact before you kiss. Hands on shoulders is a classic,” she said, demonstrating for effect. “But you can also go for a soft touch on the cheek.” Here she reached out to stroke the side of Marinette’s face, leaning in a bit. Marinette was sure her skin was hot to the touch, but Alya didn’t say anything as she drew her hand back. 

“My personal favorite, though…” Alya said, drawing out the sentence, and here Marinette really froze, because she had never heard her best friend’s voice like this. It was quiet and breathy and intense, but not the tension of a battle or of frustration. It was something she couldn’t place, that she didn’t have quite the right word for. 

Marinette found that she quite liked it. 

“Goes like this,” her friend finally finished. Alya’s hands were on Marinette’s shoulders but she didn’t have time to think about that because the other girl wasn’t nearly done. Alya rose to her knees before climbing forward onto Marinette’s lap, one leg straddling her on either side. Firm hands gripped her shoulders as Alya leaned in until they were almost touching. 

Marinette felt like she was on fire. Actually, she felt like someone had lit a fire inside her--she was smoldering, burning from the inside out at the way her best friend looked at her. The weight of her thighs pressed against her own, her hands on Marinette’s shoulders. This was not a side of Alya she had ever been shown before. This was something new, somewhere she’d never been with her friend, and a small part of her was terrified. 

A much larger part of her demanded _more_. 

“So what comes next?” she asked, almost surprised at her own confidence. 

“Well…” Alya said, leaning in even closer. Marinette was forced to look up to meet her friend’s gaze. She was practically on top of her now, pressed so close against Marinette that she could feel the other girl breathe. 

“That’s when you kiss.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey y'all, thanks for beating the odds and reading a f/f fic :'D it means a lot to me. Other things that mean a lot to me are reviews. they help me get better and are much appreciated, so if you had any thoughts on what happened in the fic, please go ahead and tell me! 
> 
> Also for anyone who was wondering, alya is super gay for mari in this fic. I might do the other perspective next chapter, not sure yet.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get to see Alya's perspective as we pick up immediately where we left off last time :3c

Alya was, in a detached way, very impressed with herself. She was impressed by the fact that she was on top of her best friend, about to kiss her, and wasn’t freaking out. She was detached because 95% of her brain power was currently going to the fact that _holy shit, she was about to kiss Marinette._

Her first kiss with Marinette was not at all what she had expected. But then again, she had thought her best friend, obsessed as she was with a certain blonde, was quite decidedly straight. 

Her first kiss with Marinette had been soft, and quick. She had told her that that was a good kiss to start things, see if they’re interested. 

Her second kiss was proving much more extended. 

One of Marinette’s hands found her back, clutching her shirt loosely- _damn, this girl learns quick_ -and then the other. Alya was trying to be careful not to get too greedy, too aggressive, but it was taking a lot of effort. Suddenly, though, Marinette broke off. After taking a deep breath, she looked up at Alya with a tiny smile, and giggled. 

Alya’s brain shut off momentarily. Fortunately it seemed that her friend didn’t expect her to say anything. 

“Can we do that again?” she said softly, still smiling that adorable smile that made Alya’s heart swell with happiness. God, she could live for that smile. 

She was so fucked. 

“Yeah, of course--I mean first let me tell you about it, though! You know, the lesson… and stuff.” 

_Smooth, Alya. Smooth._

“Right! So, that was…” The ball was back in Alya’s court. Talking about things she knew, that was doable. 

“That was just like, kissing. No tongue, but obviously more than just a peck on the lips. If someone does that with you, you’re never allowed to waffle about “but maybe they don’t really like me,” you got it?” 

Marinette snorted. “Okay. What’s next?” 

Alya paused to think. If she was Marinette’s first source of knowledge on this sort of thing, she didn’t wanna misinform her, or give her some messed up impression. 

“Next is… whatever you’re ready for. Some people like kissing with tongue-the Americans call it ‘French kissing,’ ‘cause we’re the best-but it’s not like, the “next step,” you know? It’s something you can try, if you want, but there’s also more… technique to learn in just regular kissing.” Alya was kind of amazed that she was coming up with all this, but on the spot was always the way she had done things. It helped that it was Marinette she was talking to. Sure, it was Marinette, who she had had a crush on _forever_ , but it was also Marinette, her best damn friend in the world. They were on the same wavelength, they got each other. 

“Regular kissing was fun,” Marinette said. “Let’s do more of that.” 

_Not a dream, not a dream, not a dream,_ Alya thought desperately. 

This time it was Marinette who pulled Alya in, tightening her arms around her. Their lips bumped together clumsily, but neither girl seemed to care. Alya kissed her softly, then kissed her again. Marinette grabbed her shirt more tightly, not letting her escape, and her lips really began to move. It was-

Okay it wasn’t amazing, the girl was just a beginner. But it was eager, it was like--like Marinette wanted her, and that was what lit a fire in Alya, scorching her down to her core. Her calm disappeared and suddenly her skin felt hot against Marinette’s, legs and chest and arms all pressed against her. Mari _wanted_ her. She bit her friend’s bottom lip teasingly, and was rewarded with a small gasp that sent a shiver down her spine, and felt the girl pull her even closer. 

Regrettably, Alya needed air. She pulled away from Marinette and took a deep breath, welcoming the relatively cool air on her skin. Her friend giggled, and Alya decided that was a sound she could never let herself forget: Marinette’s quiet, breathless giggle, seconds after kissing her. 

This was kind of the best night ever. 

 

“Wow,” Marinette said softly. “You’re good at this.” 

Not only did Marinette Dupain-Cheng want to kiss her, she thought she was a good kisser. She wanted to kiss her again. 

“Kissing is loud,” Marinette said. 

“Oh, you have no idea.” 

Marinette frowned. “What’s that supposed to mean?” 

“Just that--well, kissing in… other places can be a lot louder.” Definitely not Alya’s smoothest moment, but it would do. 

“What other places?” Marinette asked curiously. 

“You know,” Alya said. “Neck, thighs, boobs. Stuff like that.” 

“Really? People do that?” 

This girl was going to kill her. How could someone be so innocent? Trick question, it was Marinette. Of course she was. 

“Oh, yeah. It’s kind of great. Er, I mean, I like it, but not everyone does,” Alya corrected. Jeez, being in teacher mode and keeping her bias out of the “lesson” was hard. 

“Huh.” 

Marinette seemed to ponder this information.

“Do you think we could… do that later?” she asked unsurely. 

_Later, as in, she plans to be kissing you a lot. Or for a while,_ Alya’s mind helpfully supplied. Because her heart wasn’t racing enough as it was. 

“Oh, yeah, definitely!” Alya responded, _way too enthusiastically._ “I mean--yeah.” 

Marinette just laughed, smiling that beautiful smile of hers again. 

Alya had an idea. 

“Take off your shirt,” she said to Marinette, then began to do so herself. She had to lean back a bit to do so, making sure not to elbow her friend in the face. 

“Okay,” said Marinette. “Why?” The question came muffled, through a pink pajama shirt that was being pulled over its wearer’s face. 

“I’ve got another thing to show you. Like, something you can do while kissing. I think you’ll like it.” 

Marinette tossed her shirt aside. 

“Should I do anything?” she asked. 

This time, instead of putting her hands on Marinette’s shoulders, Alya wrapped her arms just under her friend’s. A bit of a weird position, to be sure, but it gave her perfect access to Marinette’s back. 

“You know, if you wanted a hug, you just had to ask,” Marinette teased. 

“Hush, you.” 

“Is this the thing?” Alya snorted at her friend’s impatience. 

“Patience, padawan. Actually, add that to the lesson. Taking things slow can be a lot more satisfying than just always rushing into it.” 

“What _ever,_ Master Obi-Wan.” 

Alya grinned. She loved this girl. 

When she kissed Marinette it was with a smile on her face, soft lips eagerly meeting her own. She kissed her softly, again, just because she could and Alya didn’t think she’d ever get over that her friend returned the kiss in earnest. One of Marinette’s hands found its way to the back of her neck, playing with her hair. The other was hot against the skin on her back as her friend tugged her down. She followed eagerly, not wanting to break the kiss, and-

Alya was getting distracted. From the reason she’d had Marinette take her shirt off, that is. 

Starting from the base of her spine, she slowly traced her fingers up her friend’s back, nails dragging gently against her skin with no real pressure, and _wow, that got a reaction._ Marinette shivered, a full body shiver that Alya felt pass through her, and gasped into her mouth. 

Alya died and went to heaven. 

Marinette pulled back a half inch, just enough that their lips were still touching. 

“Do that again,” she said, out of breath, and Alya wasn’t sure if it was a demand or a plea but she sure as hell wasn’t gonna say no to that. She traced her fingernails up and down her friend’s back, wrote in lazy spirals from shoulder blade to shoulder blade, and once, when she was feeling especially brave, drew a heart. 

Marinette would not stop making noises during this, which was both the most wonderful and horrible thing ever. Tiny sighs pressed against her lips, occasional giggles, and the cutest little hum of contentment Alya had ever heard. It was music to her ears, of course, but also fuel for the fire that was giving her a whole lot of indecent suggestions. She shoved them to the back of her mind. Alya was only going to take this as far as her friend wanted to, that was non-negotiable. 

Marinette broke off their kiss, and gave Alya a contented smile that hit her like a shot to the heart. 

“I wanna lay down,” she declared. Alya was quick to get off of her and join her in her reclining position, the two girls laying so that they faced each other. 

Alya wasn’t sure if she should say something, or if that would ruin the companionable silence. Marinette spared her the decision by speaking up. 

“Hi.” 

“Hey, girl,” Alya responded. 

“This was nice.” 

Alya smiled. So far, so good- no terrible backlash for making out with her best friend. 

_Screw what the movies say, honestly,_ she thought. 

“Glad you think so. Did you learn a lot?” Alya asked, half joking and half curious. 

Marinette blushed. 

“I think so. You’re a pretty good teacher,” she said, smiling cheekily at Alya. 

“Thanks. You’re a pretty good- no, wait, that sounds creepy, nevermind.” 

“You’re ridiculous. I know what you meant, though.” 

After that, neither spoke for a minute. Honestly, Alya was tired. Her heart had been racing for what was in her estimation “a long ass time,” finally settling only minutes ago. All that excitement really takes it out of a girl. She wouldn’t mind going to sleep right here, act-

“You know, um, we could see if I learned. Another time, I mean.” Marinette’s voice roused Alya from her thoughts. She blinked at her, trying to decipher what the fuck she meant by that. 

Marinette, who apparently had no idea how to take that, began to babble a bit, talking at the increased clip usually reserved for Mr. Playboy Millionaire (as he hated to be called). 

“Crap, I totally messed that up- I mean, Alya, do you want to- could we-”

“Are you asking if we can make out some other time?” 

This could not be possible. As Alya lay there, dumbfounded, Marinette considered her question. She frowned, scrunching her face up, looking as if she was trying to solve a riddle. 

“Yes?” 

_This night just keeps exceeding expectations, _Alya thought. Her heart felt lighter than it had in weeks.__

__“Yeah, hell yeah. I MEAN- fuck why did I say that. Fuck.” Nevermind, Alya’s life was over. There was no coming back from this._ _

__Marinette burst out laughing._ _

__“Shut up!” Alya hissed, grabbing a pillow and tossing it on top of her friend’s face. The laughter was muffled for a moment, then stopped. Marinette peeled the pillow off and stuck it under her body._ _

__“This is my pillow now,” she announced._ _

__“Oh, woe is me, now I only have like four.”_ _

__Their bickering eventually subsided. It seemed that the late hour (or their recent activities) had tired them both out. After burrowing into her sleeping bag, Alya was well on her way to slumber. A satisfied tiredness suffused her. It felt a little bit like a success, or a job well done._ _

__It felt even more like the beginning of something wonderful._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there it is! i struggled a lot with the veeeeeeeery end of this, but i'm glad i actually took the time to do it sort of good instead of just rushing. that said good lord did i write a lot of this chapter while high. hope everyone enjoyed! if you did, please do leave a comment. or if you didn't, so long as you're not a dick about it.

**Author's Note:**

> hey y'all, thanks for beating the odds and reading a f/f fic :'D it means a lot to me. Other things that mean a lot to me are reviews. they help me get better and are much appreciated, so if you had any thoughts on what happened in the fic, please go ahead and tell me! 
> 
> Also for anyone who was wondering, alya is super gay for mari in this fic. I might do the other perspective next chapter, not sure yet.


End file.
